


Crash

by luciferslittlehellhound



Series: Love in Death [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean folded the map up and placed it down by his feet, crossing his arms and facing to look out of the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

"Take a left." Dean muttered, turning the map around in his hand. 

Cas looked over at the map, pushing one side of it down. 

"Are you sure Dean?"

"Yes Cas, I'm sure. Now let go." Dean yanked the map out of Cas' grasp. 

"But last time..."

Dean sighed rubbing his eyes. Cas had a point. Last time they'd ended up in the middle of nowhere. 

"Fine then." Dean huffed. "You take it."

"Dean!" Cas shouted, shoving the map. "Get it out of my face I can't see."

"Well if I'm not capable..." Dean said sarcastically. 

"Dean, don't be so stupid just read the- Dammit Dean, now we missed the turning."

"Oh I see now it's all my fault."

"I wasn't saying that..."

Dean folded the map up and placed it down by his feet, crossing his arms and facing to look out of the window.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

Dean shrugged.

Cas smiled cheekily, reaching his hand over to Dean' side of the car and gently touched his fingers against the top of Dean' knee.

"Deeaan..." Cas singsonged. He slowly began to walk his fingers up Dean's leg. 

"Oh Deeaan."

Dean sighed before turning and smiling at Cas, grabbing his hand before it reached the top of his thigh.

"Hands on the steering wheel baby." 

Cas laughed as he put both hands back on the wheel. Watching as Dean's grin broke into laughter. 

"I love you." Dean whispered quietly when they both stopped laughing.

"I love you too." Cas whispered back, reaching across the car to grasp Dean's hand. 

A horn blared. The truck's lights glared through the windscreen.

"CAS!" Dean screamed.

Crash.


End file.
